prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Adam Cole
Austin Jenkins (5 de julho de 1989) é um wrestler profissional americano, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Adam Cole. Ele compete por várias promoções independentes, incluindo Combat Zone Wrestling, Maryland Championship Wrestling, Northeast Wrestling e Ring of Honor. Carreira Treinamento e CZW (2008) Jenkins foi treinado na academia de wrestling da Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) por Jon Dahmer e DJ Hyde. Ele se tornou um estudante de oficial na Academia em 14 de novembro de 2007, enquanto ele ainda estava no último ano do ensino médio. Ele fez sua estréia na CZW No Pun Intended como "Adam Cole" em 21 de junho de 2008, quando ele se uniu com The Reason na qual perdera para GNC (Joe Gacy e Alex Colon). Sua próxima aparição foi em 13 de setembro, no Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Show, quando ele derrotou Tyler Veritas em uma Wrestling Academy showcase match. Cole, em seguida, começou a rivalizar com GNC, enfrentando-os em várias partidas com diferentes parceiros. Em 11 de outubro, GNC e EMO derrotaram Cole, LJ Cruz e HDTV em um six-man tag team match No show segunda, Night of Infamy 7: Greed, GNC derrotou Cole e HDTV em uma tag team match. Cole teve a sua primeira vitória sobre GNC na Cage Of Death 10: Ultraviolent Anniversary, quando ele, Veritas, e Cruz derrotaram GNC e EMO em uma six man tag team match. Em 2009, Cole uniu-se regularmente com Tyler Veritas. No X: Decade of Destruction 10th Anniversary em fevereiro, Cole e Veritas ganharam uma tag team gauntlet match, superando as equipes do SAT, LJ Cruz e Izzy Kensington, 2.0, All Money Is Legal, e GNC. No show seguinte em março, eles venceram uma four-way match contra Jagged e Cole Callowayy, GNC, e Team Andrew (Andy Sumner e Drew gulak). Depois que Cole teve um hiato com a CZW, ele retornou em A Tangled Web 2 a 8 de Agosto, onde ele e Veritas ganharam outra four-way match contra BLKOUT, Team Macktion (TJ Mack e Kirby Mack) e Spanish Armada (LJ Cruz e Alex Cólon). No Down With The Sickness Forever, Cole e Veritas desafiaram a The Best Around (TJ Cannon e Bruce Maxwell) pelo CZW World Tag Team Championship, mas não tiveram sucesso. Para o restante de 2009, Cole e Veritas começaram a se concentrar em combates comuns, uma vez que ambos entraram no torneio para determinar o inaugural CZW Wired TV Champion. Cole derrotou Alex Colon e Rich Swann em uma Route to The final no Cage of Death 11, aonde posteriormente perdeu para Veritas. No Walking on Pins and Needles em Março de 2010, Cole lutou contra Sabian para um empate prazo de 15 minutos. Mais tarde, em 2010, Cole começou a desafiar o CZW Júnior World Heavyweight Champion, e em 10 de abril, no Swinging For The Fences, Cole enfrentou o atual campeão Sabian em uma partida que terminou em um empate prazo de 20 minutos. Em 08 de maio de 2010 Cole ganhou pelo CZW Júnior World Heavyweight Championship ao derrotar o atual campeão Sabian e Ruckus em uma three-way match. Cole passou a defender com sucesso o título contra Ryan Slater em junho e agosto e Blk Jeez em setembro. No At It's Always Bloody na Filadélfia, em 9 de outubro de Cole fez um heel turn, atacando seu parceiro de longa data, Veritas. Mais tarde naquela noite, Cole defendeu com sucesso seu CZW Junior World Heavyweight Championship, contra AR Fox. Em novembro, Cole excursionou Alemanha com a CZW, e manteve seu título contra Zack Sabre Jr. no Live In Germany in Oberhausen. No mês seguinte, Cole teve Mia Yim como manager, e ela o ajudou a manter o Júnior Heavyweight Championship em dois combates separados no Cage Of Death XII. No Twelve: Anniversary em fevereiro de 2011, Cole qualificou-se para o torneio Best of the Best X ao derrotar Pinkie Sanchez. Em 9 de abril, no Best of the Best X Cole qualificou-se para a final do torneio ao derrotar Kyle O'Reilly. e Johnny Gargano em uma three-way match na primeira rodada e Sabre na semi-final. Ele enfrentou Sami Callihan no final, e foi vitorioso, conquistando assim o torneio Best of the Best X. Cole então entrou em uma aliança com o seu treinador DJ Hyde, com Hyde ajudando Cole para reter seu título contra Fox em maio. Mais defesas de título contra Jonatham Gresham, Chuck Taylor, e AJ Curcio ao longo do ano. Em 12 de novembro, Cole perdeu o CZW Júnior Heavyweight Championship para Callihan apesar de ambos Hyde e Yim interferindo, terminando o seu reinado em 553 dias, o mais longo reinado da história do título. No Excellent Adventure em janeiro de 2012, Cole desafiou sem sucesso Devon Moore para o CZW World Heavyweight Championship. A aliança de Cole com Hyde terminou no Best of the view pay-per-Best 11 internet, quando Hyde ganhou um novo protégé em Tony Nese que Cole chegou a derrotar em um combate. Cole e Hyde começaram a rivalizar brevemente, com o Hyde atacando Cole em maio, e Cole atacando Hyde no mês seguinte. Em novembro de 2012, Cole passou a rivalizar com Sami Callihan, alegando que ele seria sempre considerado como um lutador melhor do que Callihan. No Cage of Death 14: Shattered Dreams, no mês seguinte, Cole derrotou Callihan em uma No Holds Barred Match. Em 13 de abril, 2013, Cole derrotou Callihan no que foi anunciado como o "encontro final" entre os rivais de longa data. Outras Promoções (2009) Em 7 de agosto de 2009, Carelle derrotado Qenann Creed para vencer a raiva MCW Television Championship. Ele segurou o campeonato há mais de quatro meses, antes de perdê-lo para Ryan McBride em 26 de dezembro Depois de mudar seu nome anel para Adam Cole, ele recuperou o título de McBride dois meses depois, em 27 de fevereiro de 2010. Cole segurou-a até 31 de Julho, quando ele e Tyler Hilton foram derrotados pelo Cobian e Tommy Dreamer, o que significava que Cobian ganhou o campeonato. Em 7 de novembro de 2009, Cole derrotado VSK para ganhar Championship Hybrid WXW C4 em Allentown, Pensilvânia. Ele perdeu o campeonato para Dave Rose em 6 de março de 2010, após um reinado de cinco meses. Em 20 e 21 de novembro de 2009, Cole derrotou quatro adversários (DJ Hyde, Ryan McBride, "poderoso" Quinn Nash e Eric Enders) para ganhar primeiro anual 16-man de quebra à terra Wrestling batalha de Gettysburg torneio. Com a vitória, ele ganhou uma disputa de título contra o campeão Greg Excelente em abril de 2010, mas perdeu. Cole começou a competir para a promoção Evolve em 2010. Em sua partida de estréia para a promoção em 1 de Maio a Evolve 3: subir ou cair, ele perdeu para Sami Callihan. No Evolve 4, Cole derrotado Johnny Gargano para melhorar o seu recorde de uma vitória e uma derrota. Depois de sua vitória, ele desafiou Jimmy Jacobs para uma partida no próximo show. Na EVOLVE 5: Danielson vs. Sawa, Cole perdeu para Jacobs. Cole apareceu na Dragon Gate EUA (DGUSA) 's abrir o portão da liberdade pay-per-view gravando em 28 de Novembro, 2009, sobre o pré-show, onde ele lutou Kyle O'Reilly em um esforço perdido. Em 24 de julho de 2010, Cole apareceu na DGUSA de Digite a gravação do dragão 2010 pay-per-view em um fósforo de quatro vias contra Chuck Taylor, Arik Cannon, e Ricochet, que foi ganho por Taylor. Em 28 de agosto de 2010, Cole apareceu no torneio Young Lions Cup de Chikara. Ele derrotou Kyle O'Reilly nas quartas-de-final, mas foi eliminado da semi-final (um de seis homens partida de eliminação) por Obariyon. Em 30 de abril de 2011, Cole participou em East Coast Wrestling 2011 Super 8 Torneio da Associação. Ele derrotou Sami Callihan e Austin Aries em rota para a final, onde perdeu para Tommaso Ciampa. Em 30 de novembro de 2012, ele ganhou o Wrestling Estreia Heavyweight Championship de Xperience. Cole perdeu o título em fevereiro 2013 No primeiro fim de semana de fevereiro de 2013, Cole participou em um tryout WWE na sua área de desenvolvimento na Flórida. Ring of Honor (2009-atualmente) Cole fez sua Ring of Honor (ROH) estréia em 28 de fevereiro de 2009, quando perdeu para John Kerman em uma partida escuro no Ring of Honor Wrestling gravações. Nas Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings na noite seguinte, Cole apareceu em um jogo escuro de novo, em parceria com Ninja Brown contra John Kerman e Corey Abbott. A partida terminou em no contest quando o Dark City Fight Club (Kory Chavis e Jon Davis) atacou os participantes dos jogos. Ele apareceu novamente em 26 de Julho de 2010, episódio de Ring of Honor Wrestling, em parceria com Nick Westgate em uma perda para os Kings of Wrestling (Chris herói e Claudio Castagnoli). Em 23 de agosto de 2010, ROH anunciou que Cole tinha assinado um contrato com a empresa. Em 2 de agosto gravações de Ring of Honor Wrestling, Cole foi derrotado por Mike Bennett. Cole começou a aliar-se com o colega ROH estreante Kyle O'Reilly, com o par formando uma equipe tag. Em 2 de outubro Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings eles derrotaram a equipe de Grizzly Redwood e Mike Sydal. Eles perderam a Steve Corino e Kevin Steen em 15 de outubro, ea All Night Express de Kenny Rei e Rhett Titus em um show em 16 de outubro Eles derrotaram a Bravado Brothers (Harlem e Lance) sobre o 08 de novembro episódio de Ring of Honor Wrestling . Em 12 de novembro, Cole participou da edição do Survival of the Fittest torneio de 2010. Ele derrotou Steve Corino na primeira rodada, mas foi a segunda pessoa eliminada da final, um jogo de eliminação de seis homens. A seguinte noite em Toronto, Cole e O'Reilly derrotou os Bravado Brothers. Cole fez sua estréia ROH pay-per-view em 18 de dezembro no Final Battle 2010, onde ele e O'Reilly foram derrotados pelo All Night Express. Em 1º de abril e 2 no Capítulo Um e Dois de honra leva Center Stage, Cole e O'Reilly enfrentou Briscoe Brothers (Jay e Mark) e os Kings of Wrestling em dois esforços perder, apesar de colocar em performances fortes. Em 8 de julho, Cole e O'Reilly derrotaram os irmãos da intrepidez para ganhar uma chance no futuro Tag ROH World Team Championship. Em 25 de julho, ROH anunciou que Cole tinha re-assinado com a promoção. Em 13 de agosto gravações de Ring of Honor Wrestling, a equipe de tag de Cole e O'Reilly foi nomeado Future Shock. No 7 de janeiro de 2012, gravações de Ring of Honor Wrestling, Future Shock dissolvida e Cole formou uma nova parceria com Eddie Edwards, em frente Kyle O'Reilly e Davey Richards. Em 4 de março no 10th Anniversary Show, Cole e Edwards derrotou O'Reilly e Richards em um combate de tag team principal evento, com Cole fixando Richards, o Campeão ROH Campeão do Mundo, para a vitória. Em 24 de junho, no Best in the 2012 World: crise dos reféns, Cole derrotado O'Reilly em uma "Regras Híbridos" jogo. Depois, Cole tentou fazer as pazes com seu ex-parceiro, mas a oferta foi recusada. Em 29 de junho de 2012, Cole ganhou seu primeiro campeonato na ROH, derrotando Roderick forte para se tornar o Campeão do Mundo ROH televisão em Baltimore, Maryland, em uma gravação de Ring of Honor Wrestling. Em 15 de setembro, no Death Before Dishonor X: Estado de Emergência, Cole defendeu com sucesso o título contra Mike Mondo, antes de ser confrontado por Matt Hardy. No seguinte internet, Glória pay-per-view por Honor XI: A Esperança Unbreakable em 13 de outubro, Cole defendeu com sucesso seu título contra Eddie Edwards. Em 16 de dezembro na Batalha Final 2012: Doomsday, Cole foi derrotado por Hardy em um jogo não-título 83 No seguinte IPPV, 11th Anniversary Show em 2 de Março, 2013, Cole perdeu o Campeonato Mundial de Televisão para Matt Taven, terminando. seu reinado em 246 dias. Em 4 de maio em Border Wars 2013, Cole desafiou sem sucesso Jay Briscoe para o Campeonato do Mundo ROH. Em 30 de maio, ROH anunciou que Cole tinha re-assinado com a promoção. Pro Wrestling Guerrilha (2011-atualmente) Cole fez sua estréia na Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) em 22 de outubro de 2011, junto com parceiro tag team regulares O'Reilly como Future Shock e não conseguiu vencer The Young Bucks (Matt e Nick Jackson) para o Tag PWG World Team Championship. Future Shock foram derrotados pelos Rocknes Monsters (Johnny Goodtime e Johnny Yuma), pelo medo em 10 de dezembro Em 21 de abril de 2012, Future Shock entrou na anual Tag Dynamite duunvirato título da equipe de Torneio (DDT4), onde chegou às semifinais , antes de perder para os eventuais vencedores do torneio, o Super Smash Bros. (Jogador Uno e Estupefato). Em 21 de Julho, no evento de aniversário nono do PWG, Future Shock sem sucesso desafiou o Super Smash Bros para o PWG World Tag Team Championship em uma escada jogo de três vias, que também incluiu The Young Bucks. Em 1 de setembro de 2012 Cole entrou na Batalha de Los Angeles, agora trabalhando sob a sua "Cidade do Panamá Playboy" persona calcanhar. Depois de perturbar El Generico em sua primeira partida rodada, Cole avançou para quartas de final do dia seguinte, onde derrotou Eddie Edwards. Depois de uma vitória sobre Sami Callihan nas semifinais, derrotou Michael Cole Elgin na final para ganhar o 2012 Batalha de Los Angeles e se tornar o número um contendor para o Campeonato do Mundo PWG. Depois de sua vitória, Cole atacou o atual campeão, Kevin Steen, e saiu com seu cinturão de campeão. Em 1º de dezembro, Cole derrotado Steen em uma partida de Guerrilha para se tornar o novo Campeão do Mundo PWG. Em 12 de janeiro de 2013, Cole se reuniu com Kyle O'Reilly para entrar no 2013 Dynamite duunvirato Tag Team Title Tournament. Depois de derrotar os DojoBros (Eddie Edwards e Roderick Strong) em sua primeira partida rodada, Future Shock foi eliminado do torneio nas semifinais por El Generico e Kevin Steen. Em 23 de março, Cole fez sua primeira defesa bem sucedida do Campeonato do Mundo PWG contra Drake Younge. Em 15 de junho, Cole derrotado rival de longa data, a WWE vinculado Sami Callihan seis quedas para cinco em a 60 minutos de jogo Homem de Ferro para o Campeonato Mundial PWG. Vida Pessoal Cole cita Shawn Michaels como sua inspiração. Ele gosta de mergulho. Ele também tem um irmão mais novo. Move-set :Finishers *Inverted DDT *Panama's Sunrise (Super flip piledriver) :Signatures *Cole-ateral (Scoop brainbuster) *Corona Kick (Jumping big boot) *Diving crossbody *Enzuigiri Temas de Entrada *"Faithless" por Injected *"Break Anotha" por Blake Lewis *"Get Off The Stoves por The Stoves *"Something For You por David Rolfe Títulos e Conquistas :Combat Zone Wrestling *CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1x) *Best of the Best X 2011 :Dreams Fighting Entertainment / World Wrestling League *DFE Openweight Championship/WWL Heavyweight Championship (1x) :Eastern Wrestling Alliance *EWA Cruiserweight Championship (1x) :Ground Breaking Wrestling *Battle of Gettysburg (2009) :Maryland Championship Wrestling *MCW Rage Television Championship (2x) :Premier Wrestling Xperience *PWX Heavyweight Championship (1x) :Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *PWG World Championship (1x) *Battle of Los Angeles (2012) :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI o classificou na posição #115 dos melhores 500 wrestlers individuais na PWI 500 em 2011 :Pro Wrestling World–1 *World-1 North American Championship (1x) *Shinya Hashimoto Memorial Cup (2010) :Real Championship Wrestling *RCW Cruiserweight Championship (1x) *RCW Tag Team Championship (1x) – :Ring of Honor *ROH World Championship (1x) *ROH World Television Championship (1x) *ROH World Championship Tournament (2013) :Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Novato do Ano (2010) :WXW C4 *WXW C4 Hybrid Championship (1x) Links externos *Perfil de Adam Cole na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil de Adam Cole na RingOfHonor.com Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CZW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Maryland Championship Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Chikara Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW